Patrick and Squidwards Day
by Mario9501
Summary: Patrick is left with Squidward for the day what will happen? This is a small oneshot between Squidward and Patrick. It is pure fluff.


Spongebob was going away for a few weeks with Sandy to get away from Patrick's shenanigans because even he needs a brake from acting like a child. Patrick was blocking Spongebob from leaving. "Please Spongebob, don't leave me like my parents did when I was 5."

"Oh Patrick I'll be back I just need a brake from you for a while and be with someone who acts mature for once in their life." Patrick just scratched his head in confusion and Spongebob slipped passed him going to Sandy's to leave for their trip. Patrick sat by Spongebob's door and cried. "SPONGEBOB DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE." Squidward opened his window to yell at the pink starfish. "Will you shut your pie-hole!" Patrick suddenly perked up and looked at Squidward with hopeful eyes. "Hey Squidward will you be my new best friend?" Patrick asked hopeful.

"No." Patrick started to cry again. "Please Squidward I need a best friend in my life."

"What happened to the yellow moron?" Squidward laughed at his terrible joke.

"He left to go with Sandy to somewhere but I forget were." Squidward sighed and against his better judgement he opened his door and motion for the pink starfish to come near him.

Patrick like a child crawled, giggling along the way, to Squidward. "I'll be your friend for one day if you shut your mouth got it?" Squidward told Patrick. Patrick nodded his head vigorously. He went inside Squidward's house and looked at everything in awe and amazement as if it was his first time he was in the house.

"Rule 1. Don't touch anything. Rule 2. No talking to me while I am doing important things. Rule 3. Don't touch my bed. Got it?" Patrick was standing in the center of Squidward's home processing what he just said and falling asleep. Squidward snapped his fingers in front of Patrick's face. Who woke up looking around. "Whose there? A ghost?" Patrick freaked out and hid behind the couch in fear of a potential ghost in the house. "Oh for the love of- Patrick!" Patrick looked around for the voice and started to sweat and ran to the bathroom. Squidward paled and freaked out because of what happened the last time he used his bathroom.

_Oh, dear Neptune not again._ Squidward went up to the bathroom door and pounded on the door. "Patrick open the door. Don't use my toilet you-you…" Squidward stopped as he heard whimpering and gave a sigh and spoke in a calmer voice. "Patrick it's me Squidward can you please let me in?"

"Are you sure you are Squidward and not a ghost?"

"Yes, it's me Patrick."

"Then tell me something only the real Squidward knows."

Squidward tried to think of something and remembered that horrifying occurrence last week he had with Patrick at the concert. "Remember when you jumped off the stage last week and landed on me and crushed me with your body?" Patrick gasped and ran out of the bathroom and hugged Squidward.

"It is you buddy, I though a ghost got you." Patrick had tears of joy in his eyes. Squidward sighed and went to play his clarinet. Patrick asked Squidward to play something. "Can you play E minor?" Squidward looked at Patrick in shock and told him "Sure Patrick I can do that, I am surprised you remember that."

"I remember it because it helps me sleep at night." Squidward thought about what Patrick said and smiled a genuine smile for once in his life. Squidward played the song and Patrick was out by the first note just like the first time he heard it. Squidward went and made some dinner for the both of them.

Patrick woke up a few hours later to smell something good.

"Hey Squidward what are you cooking?" Squidward looked at his couch and told him " I am making a casserole."

"Oh boy casserole is my favorite my mom used to make it all the time before both of my parents left me at the age of 5." As soon as Squidward heard that he was abandon he felt bad for the starfish and now that he thought about it, that could explain why he always acts like a child. The same couldn't be said about the yellow sponge. Both starfish and octopus sat down and ate like normal people for once (especially Patrick.) Patrick even cleaned his plate off when he was done and yawned and laid down on the couch. Squidward asked him. "Why don't you sleep in your bed Patrick?"

"I don't because Spongebob reads me a bed time story and carries me back into my bed from his house." Squidward sighed and came up with a story.

"There once was a starfish who had no friends until he met a yellow square sponge, and they instantly became friends, and they were friends throughout all of their life and then died the end."

When Squidward finished he noticed Patrick fast asleep. Squidward gave a sigh and grabbed some blanks to cover the starfish and went to his room and pondered on the day and gave another genuine smile and went to sleep knowing he did good.

**A/N: This is an oneshot for Patrick/Squidward friendship story. It was an idea that just came to my head one day and decided to write about it.**


End file.
